There are a number of universal sockets now known in the art which are of the ball and socket type; for example, the patent issued to H. A. Kimball (U.S. Pat. No. 218,278, issued Aug. 5, 1879), the patent issued to A. Koss (U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,505, issued Oct. 22, 1963), and the patent issued to O. G. Phipps (U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,703, issued Aug. 5, 1975). To date, none of these devices have been entirely satisfactory for use in high speed power tools which deliver high rotational torque and/or impact to a fastener.